Private Party
by ShootingTigers
Summary: Becker shouldn't have been surprised that Jess knew what day it was.  A/N: Dedicated to the lovely and brilliant Emma. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy the story :D


Jess strolled into the armoury, carrying a large brown bag in her arms.

Becker was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, cleaning one of his shotguns.

He heard the clicking of her heels. "Hi Jess," he said without looking up.

Jess stopped abruptly. "How did you know it was me?" she asked in surprise.

Becker smirked. "Your footwear is rather unique." He looked up at her and frowned. "What is that?" He motioned to the large bag in her arms.

"Hang on a second," she said. She walked over to him and placed the bag by his side.

Jess turned to him. "Are you alone in here?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah." Becker drew out the word and gave her a curious look. "Why?"

Jess smiled brightly. "Happy Birthday!" She gestured to the bag resting beside him. "These are for you."

"I didn't..." His eyes flickered between her and the bag. "I didn't tell you today was my birthday."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have to ask," she said cheekily.

"My file?"

"Yep."

Becker made a face. "Did you tell the others?" he asked anxiously.

Jess shook her head. "Nope," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell them."

He gave her a relieved smile and found himself wondering how she always managed to make him feel so...

"Wait," he said as something occurred to him. He glanced at the bag and noticed that it held multiple packages. "Are _all _of those from you?"

Jess wasn't entirely sure how to answer. "Sort of," she replied.

"Sort of?"

"Technically."

"Technically?"

"Since you didn't tell the others it was your birthday," she clarified. "I did my best to find gifts that they would have given you if they had known."

Becker's eyes widened. "You did _what_?"

"It was actually great fun." She smiled. "I hope you like them."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to."

Jess took a step forward and contemplated sitting next to Becker, but decided it was probably safer to stand a few inches in front of him.

She pulled a bright green package out of the bag. "I thought this might be something Matt would have given you," she said as she handed it to him.

Becker placed the shotgun he was cleaning down on the bench and took the package from her.

He tore off the wrapping paper and arched an eyebrow. "A tin of peas and a catapult?" He looked up at Jess. "Why would Matt give me this?"

"Don't you get it?" She picked up the tin of peas and placed it on the elastic, her eyes dancing playfully. "It's a pea shooter."

Becker laughed in surprise. "Matt is going to be jealous," he quipped. "Unlike his EMD, this baby could take down a T-Rex with one shot."

"Maybe two."

"Three at the most."

Jess giggled as she reached back into the bag. "I thought this might be something Connor would have given you," she said as she handed him a bright blue package.

Becker tore off the wrapping paper and rolled his eyes. "Fantastic," he groaned.

Jess pointed to the action figure in his hands. "Look, he has a gun and combat boots." She pursed her lips. "Read the back of his cape."

"Action Man," Becker read aloud. "Wow, that's..."

"Irritating?"

"Very."

Jess clapped her hands together. "Yay," she cheered. "That means I got Connor right."

"Spot on." He chuckled. "Pain in my arse," he said fondly as he put the action figure back in the box.

Becker looked up at her expectantly and Jess could see the excitement in his eyes.

She smiled to herself as she handed him a bright yellow package. "I thought this might be something Abby would have given you," she said.

Becker tore off the wrapping paper and grinned. "The trouble-making trio," he said as he held up the picture frame containing a photograph of Rex, Sid, and Nancy.

"The three of them were cuddling in the menagerie. It was a heap of prehistoric cuteness," Jess cooed. "Aren't they adorable?"

Becker looked up at her and tipped his head. "Absolutely adorable," he agreed without taking his eyes off of her.

Jess blushed and quickly handed him a bright purple package. "I- I thought this might be something Emily would have given you," she stammered.

Becker tore off the wrapping paper and frowned. "Shirts?" He looked them over. "In assorted colors?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why would Emily give me these?"

"She isn't used to shopping in this century," Jess explained. "I figured she would have asked me what to get for you."

"And you would have told her to get me shirts?"

Jess smirked. "You need some color in your life, Becker."

Becker held her gaze. "You have no idea," he mused.

Jess smiled obliviously and handed him a dark grey package. "I thought this might be something Lester would have given you," she said.

Becker tore off the wrapping paper and searched through the box. "There isn't anything in here," he said after a few moments.

"Exactly."

He snorted. "It's scary how well you know that man." He placed the empty package with the others. "Thanks for all of this. You really didn't-"

"We aren't done yet," she interrupted.

"We aren't?"

Jess shook her head. "You haven't opened my gift yet."

"This..." He gestured to the opened packages. "This wasn't your gift to me?"

"Of course not." She smiled. "Those gifts were from everyone else," she added with a wink.

"You're _brilliant_."

"And don't you forget it."

Becker chuckled as Jess reached into the bag and pulled out a bright pink package. She presented it to him enthusiastically.

"I had to pull a few strings," she said. "Lester won't be too happy about it, but I can deal with him later."

Becker tore the wrapping paper off of the package. He looked up at Jess in confusion. "A key?" he asked.

Jess laughed. "It goes to something, you dope."

"What does it go to?"

"A storage container downtown."

Becker looked even more confused. "I thought buying a storage container was simple," he said in a questioning tone.

"Oh, it was." Jess smirked. "The object _inside_ the storage container required some..." She tilted her head slightly. "Leverage."

"Leverage?"

"A certain Admiral nearly blew up my team last month," she scoffed. "He owed me a little more than frothy coffee."

"Like what?"

"Like a tank."

Becker's mouth fell open. "_Seriously_, a tank?"

"Yep!"

He turned the key in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief. "You got me a tank for my birthday," he said incredulously.

"I know it was something you really wanted." She smiled affectionately. "And you deserve to have everything you want."

Becker froze, letting her words sink in. He swallowed nervously. "Everything?" he asked quietly.

Jess nodded. "Anything and everything," she affirmed.

"Even..."

"What?"

Before Jess realized what was happening, Becker had closed the space between them. He took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped softly as their lips met and brought her hands up to grip his shoulders. The kiss was gentle and undemanding...

For about five seconds.

The next thing Becker knew, he had Jess pinned against the wall. He had one hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her waist, holding her against him. Her arms had found their way around his neck and she began to comb her fingers through his hair. Becker pulled her closer in response, deepening the kiss in the process.

Jess made a small sound as he deepened the kiss and Becker came to his senses.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He watched her eyelids flutter open as he tried to catch his breath.

"Even you, Jessica?" he asked softly.

She traced his jawline with her fingertips. "Especially me," she whispered.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Jess pulled him down to her, capturing his smiling lips with her own.


End file.
